Bestest Friends Forever
by allieb23
Summary: Harry and Draco meet at a Muggle playground. Will the friendship they form last? HPDM. Rated M in later chapters.


**Disclaimer:** I, sadly enough, do not own Harry Potter. I'm not J.K. Rowling. I'm just a fan who likes to write. =] So don't sue me.

**Summary: **(I apologize now. I'm horrible at summaries.) Harry meets Draco at a Muggle playground. Draco doesn't even know that he's a Malfoy. Will the friendship that formed follow them to school? Will the childhood friendship be stronger than anything they find at Hogwarts? HPDM. Will eventually be rated M, but you'll see why it's like... PG right now. They're 6 people. If it was rated M now, I would be afraid. If you don't like it. Don't read it.

**A/N:** Hello! I've been on this site for quite some time, but I've never actually posted anything. Sad story, isn't it? Well... I've finally decided on a plot line! *crowd screams* My mind will, hopefully, not wander too far and the plot will actually make sense. Read and review and lots of happy things will happen. =D

* * *

Chapter 1: You're Funny Looking

This was the best day of six year old Harry Potter's life. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were having a birthday party for their son Dudley at the local playground and, since Mrs. Figg was at a cat convention in London, Harry was allowed to tag along.

He was having the time of his life running around the jungle gym and sliding down the slides. Harry was only allowed on one jungle gym so Dudley's friends wouldn't socialize with him. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia made sure to let Harry know that he would receive severe punishment if he made a scene.

"Alright, children! Time for Dudley to open his presents!" Aunt Petunia called over the many screaming children. Dudley waddled over to the chair in front of his presents and grabbed for the nearest brightly wrapped gift.

Harry longed for the chance to be the one sitting in that chair, but he knew it would never happen. His aunt and uncle didn't really like him. Never once did he receive a birthday present better than a pair of Dudley's old socks.

Harry quickly brushed off his moment of sadness and decided to try to make his way across the monkey bars looming over his head. As he climbed the short latter, his hands barely reached the height in order to grab onto the raised bars. Harry looked slowly towards the ground, judged the distance he'd fall (if he did in fact fall), and swallowed the lump in his throat. Harry jumped up and wrapped his small fingers around the colored metal bar. The muscles in his arms held his weight as he hung there. Gathering up the little confidence he had, Harry swayed his body back and forth until he was able to grab the next bar about a foot away from the one he was hanging onto. Harry smiled and laughed as he made his way across the monkey bars. When he arrived at the middle of the obstacle, Harry lost his grip and tumbled towards the ground. At that exact moment, a blonde haired boy was running across the playground. Harry landed on top of the other child and both of them hit the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" Harry quickly apologized. "I lost my grip. Are you okay?"

Harry looked at the other boy, who didn't look as angry as Harry expected.

"No," he replied. "It's okay. It was just an accident. Are you okay? You fell from pretty high."

Harry looked at his elbows and palms. They were scratched badly, but they weren't bleeding. "I think I'll be okay." Harry stood up and brushed the dirt off of his clothes. Aunt Petunia would throw a fit if he was dirty.

"My name is Harry. Do you want to play with me?" Harry extended his hand and helped the other boy up.

"Sure!" the boy replied quickly and grinned widely. "My name is Draco."

"That's a funny name," giggled Harry.

Draco immediately scowled and said, "Well… at least I don't look funny!"

"I don't look funny!"

"Yes you do! Your glasses are really really big… and what's that scar on your forehead?" Draco's attention span quickly moved from offended to curious.

"My parents died in a car crash when I was a baby, and I've always had it."

Draco looked sad. "I'm sorry." He looked towards the ground. "I never met my parents neither. My mommy says I'm adopted. That means I have new parents."

"That's cool. Are they nice?" Maybe Harry could convince his relatives to have someone adopt him.

"Yeah! Really nice!" Draco said rapidly. "We're having a picnic over by that big tree. Do you want to come with?"

Harry glanced at Dudley and his friends eating cake and ice cream and turned back to Draco. "Sure!"

The boys raced each other over to where Draco's parents were sitting. Harry quickly introduced himself and sat next to Draco on the large blue blanket.

"Draco says that you aren't his real parents. What happened to his real parents?" Harry asked as he bit into the corned beef sandwich Draco's mother handed him.

"We're not quite sure," she replied. "We didn't receive any information about Draco's parents when we picked him up from the orphanage."

"I'm sorry, Draco. I hope you get to meet your parents when you're older." Harry hugged his new friend.

"Thanks! I hope you find a better family," smiled Draco.

The lunch between Draco's family and Harry ended quickly because the boys wanted to return to the jungle gym and play. They spent the rest of the afternoon pretending to be knights defending the princess in the dragon-guarded castle. They ran around in circles and zigzagged in between the trees. Sticks were used as swords and nothing was impossible for Harry and Draco.

"Draco! Time to go!"

Draco turned and saw his parents packing the extra food and blanket into the picnic basket. The waved at him to tell him they were ready to go.

Draco turned to Harry and said, "I guess I have to go… I had a lot of fun today."

"Me too." Harry said sadly. "I've never had a friend before."

"Well… I live in that blue house right there. If you are ever back here with your aunt and uncle, then just walk over and get me."

"Really?" Harry's face broke out in a grin as he hugged Draco. Draco was shocked at first, but he soon wrapped his small arms around Harry's waist. "Thank you, Draco."

"Draco! Now!"

"I gotta go. Bye, Harry!"

"Bye, Draco."

Draco ran off towards his parents; Harry stood and watched him the entire time. He had never met anyone like Draco. He actually wanted to be his friend. Harry's friend. Harry's smile was plastered on his face as he walked over to his relatives' car, as they drove back home, and when Harry was immediately put in his cupboard.

This had been the best day of his life.

* * *

"But it's my birthday present!" Harry was very near tears.

"Who on earth would give you a birthday present?" Uncle Vernon shouted at the small boy.

"My f-f-friend did! His mom-m-my said she g-got it f-for me!" Tears were pouring down Harry's cheeks. "She said, 'it's not every d-day you t-t-turn seven.'"

"I don't believe you." Uncle Vernon's face was slowly turning purple with anger. "You probably stole it from some poor child at the park. You're never allowed back there again! Now, go give this toy to Dudley."

"But he's already has lots a toys!" Harry was getting angry now.

"NOW!" Vernon threw the toy at Harry, who had no choice but to go give it to his cousin. Harry was very upset. Draco had gotten him a toy dragon with moveable arms and legs. The bright green scales of the dragon were shiny and sparkly. It was a very handsome toy and had probably cost Draco's parents a lot of money. Draco's mother said it was no big deal, but Harry knew how expensive toys were at the stores. When Harry finally made it to Dudley's room, he face was tear stained. He thrust the dragon into Dudley's hands and then ran back downstairs to his cupboard. The Dursleys never let Harry have anything new. They didn't think he was worth anything. He didn't understand why they didn't just get rid of him.

After spending hours alone in his cupboard, night fell around Little Whinging. Harry slowly crept out into the hallway and looked around. His aunt and uncle had retired to their bedroom and Dudley was sound asleep upstairs in his room. Harry walked to the back door and opened it slowly. Making sure it stayed unlocked, Harry stepped outside into the cold night air.

He walked slowly to the park, taking time to think about what he was going to tell his newest and only friend. As his feet made it to the wet grass surrounding the many jungle gyms, he walked over to the blue house on the corner. Knocking timidly on the front door, Harry waited for an answer. The door opened a few moments later to Draco's father. He had a confused look on his face, while he stood there in his bathrobe and slippers.

"Hello, can I talk to Draco please?"

"Harry, son, it's late out. Why are you here? Are you in trouble?" Draco's father's voice was full of concern.

"No, sir." Tears started to form in Harry's eyes again. "Can I just see him really quick?"

"Sure, hold on. I'll go get him. Would you like to come inside?"

"No, I won't be long."

Draco's father turned and walked further into the house and turned into a room that Harry guessed was Draco's bedroom. A few seconds later, Draco walked down the hallway and stood in front of the door. His eyes were droopy and his hair was messy from sleep.

"Harry?" he said softly. "What's wrong?"

"I…" Harry was having trouble forming words. He was starting to cry again and he didn't want to cry in front of Draco. "I can't see you anymore."

"Why…?"

"I… I just can't."

"Harry?"

"Just forget me!" Harry lost his fight against the tears and they fell forcefully from his eyelashes. "My uncle doesn't want me to, which means I can't. I'm sorry Draco."

"But Harry, why?" Draco started to cry. He couldn't lose his best friend. He just couldn't.

"Bye Draco."

Harry turned and ran back to his house, leaving Draco standing on his front porch alone and crying.

**A/N: **So... how'd I do? *nervous glance* Click on the button and let me know! I'll shower you in loves if you do!


End file.
